Chertov Podsolnuhi
by BittyWhiteFox
Summary: Hands, eyes, hearts like ice. They are alone, together. Oneshot SLASH


**WARNING(S): Slash, Blood, Implied Sex**

He watches Toris collapse to the white _(but it's not white anymore, it's red, redredred like an apple)_ with flat blue eyes. Limp, lank brown hair is stained (soakedmattedwashed) with blood that seeps sluggishly from his wounds. _(Some he put there)_. He kneels in the white _(red)_ snow and buries a wet glove in the hair _(used to be so soft)_ and tilts the bruised _(battered, broken)_ face towards the sky. Empty emeralds stare _(they glare, they accuse)_ into his own.

"He is dead, comrade."

A shining metal pipe _(dripping thick, sticky blood. Toris' blood.)_ enters his line of vision and he glances up into bright _(sadisticgleefulhatefilledlustful)_ violet irises shadowed by wheat hair _(also covered in blood, like his own. God it's everywhere)_.

"I know." he replies, his voice as devoid of emotion as his eyes _(once bright, clear like a sapphire stone)_. The knife is comfortable in his grip _(the one he plunged into Toris's rib cage) _and he leans down to cut the patch from the country's sleeve. It'll go in his little drawer of memories _(proof of his sins)_. Next to Arthur's coat _(torn and spotted with muddy red)_, Matthews glasses (_frames bent, lenses cracked)_, Ludwig's cross _(corners chipped)_, and Kiku's katana _(rusted and broken)_. There's more, pieces of each country _(person)_ that has fallen before them both.

He pockets the fabric in his _(stained)_ leather jacket and stands, facing the other nation. He meets the smile with his own, expressionless look _(emotions are of no use in this barren world they've created together)_ and just nods. It's returned and the two silently _(words have lost meaning between the two)_ turn and trudge through the blindingly white _(redstainedtainted)_ snow, leaving the cooling corpse _(no longer a person)_ to be buried in the vast wastelands.

Snow collects in their hair, changing the shades of blonde to a white _(new snow, clean)_. Flakes dust his eyelashes, he doesn't feel the cold _(like the land, like his heart)_.

A dark structure, looming in the expanse of emptiness _(it feels like the only structure in the world)_ enters their vision. The windows are dark, proof that its inhabitants are not home. The taller nation stalks up to the door _(tan coat splotchy with red)_ and opens the door. It creaks ominously but he isn't afraid _(he isn't anything anymore)_. It's the closest thing he can call home now.

"Come, comrade. We need to clean up."

He slides the patch into a side table drawer _(his fingers brush over an inky lock of hair that once belonged to Yao)_ then follows blindly _(like an obedient puppy)_, dropping clothes through the freezing home. He enters the bathroom, sees the pipe leaning against the wall _(red flaking now)_ and the scarf _(almost)_ caringly folded next to the sink. A hand of ice falls onto his naked lower back and they both step into the shower, steam billowing through the room already.

The water runs pink, cleansing their bodies _(but not their souls)_ of the dark fluid. Hands _(still like ice despite the water flushing their skin)_ caress his body gently _(mockingly)_. His own wrapped around thick biceps, lips parting in the moans he knows the other wants let free.

They're a clash of frozen skin, cruel lips, cutting remarks. Life filters back into blue eyes as he growls obscenities against the others _(soft)_ skin and hears them whispered in kind.

"I hate you _(I love you)_. Communist bastard _(Don't leave me alone)_."

"The feeling is mutual _(I love you too)_. Capitalist pig _(You're all I have)_."

He's stretched wide open, pain searing up his spine _(the only type of feeling he can get)_, being pushed, slammed against the wall. Nails rake down the bigger nation's back _(more blood for the water to dilute pink) _teeth nip at his lips.

The unmuffled noises echo through the house, going unheard by anyone _(because they're all gone)_. Alone on a window sill _(framed by the snow storm forever being raged by General Winter)_ a sunflower wilts slowly. A single dirty yellow petal detaches and floats to join it's companions littering the floor. Nestled together and still a warm shade of yellow _(sole source of warmth in the house)_, two petals remain.

**Чем**

******Title means 'Bloody Sunflowers'**  



End file.
